secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Leafroller
Leafroller was server created on 26th Sept 2005 and became available as First Land on 2nd November 2005. As part of the Eucalyptus Heights geographical formation Leafroller shares the major terrain features of Lappet to the south and Hooktip to the north, being the escarpment which is slightly diagonally from south to north along the western edge of the sim. Geography Leafroller is transected by two Linden Maintenance right of ways in the form of SLRR train lines, both laid by Michael Linden, though only the Western line runs trains to date. The western most runs along the edge of the escarpment, the eastern one runs south to north from near the centerline of the sim to just east of center at the top, the train line was laid here on 26th Jan 2007. On 1st Jan 2010 a Train station was constructed on the upper line by Abnor Mole in industrial style, this was reconstructed in Country Style on 3rd Jan 2010 by suggestion of Lesley Cela. Leafroller began as a flat grassland with two small eucalyptus tree woodlands to the North and South, the escarpment to the West and Bluff hill to the East. The Linden trees have since been removed but new woodlands have been planted around the Bluff hill. The ground terraform levels across the sim have remained unchanged from its original state. A number of ponds, rivers and waterfalls can be seen across Leafroller that end in a marshland to the West and swamp in the South West. Commerce The only commercial enterprises are Thor Eldrich's FlagPark on the south east corner of the sim on the highest bluff, and Dena Dana's Art Gallery to the North. In September 2008 Radslns sold the bulk of his Leafroller land to the Celas and closed RAD Solutions Center. Land Owners Some of the original First Landers in Leafroller were Mari Asturias, Shirley Marquez, Lesley and Spidey Cela, Radslns Hutchence and Ancient Shriner. Within about 6 months the landownership had coalesced around the Cela's and Radslns with Lesley and Spidey holding the majority of the sim. Mari and Shirley moved to Lappet in separate land deals and Ancient Shriner bought his own sim in Dec 2007. Leafroller's residents have cooperatively, but informally, worked to create and maintain a rural atmosphere. In September 2008 Radslns sold the bulk of his land to the Cela's. Builds The most significant build in Leafroller is the Cela Farm. Although access is restricted Lesley and Spidey have created a working farm with crops, livestock, and weather. You can watch the seasons on the farm. The Cela home cottage is the oldest original item within Leafroller, built the day after the sim was created. In December 2007 Lesley and Spidey acquired the Ancient Shriner Lotto building parcel in the extreme South East corner of the sim, across the rail line from Radsln's house. Shortly after, with the coaxing of Lesley's green thumb and Spidey's shovel, Cela Wood appeared, adding a valuable public parcel to the Leafroller scene. Access Most of the Cela farmland property is restricted access. This encompasses the bulk of the western side of the sim and that portion in the north eastern corner. In August 2007 Radslns Hutchence opened the Eucalyptus Technical School on a small piece of his Leafroller land. The southeastern corner is generally accessible. Land Prices The ownership in Leafroller stabilized in mid 2006. A few 512 m2 plots remained from first land and sold in various prices up to 9,999 L$. The sim's first Linden Auction plot was auctioned from 20-22 Jan 2008 with the Cela's winning the 512 m2 with the highest bid. In the Media Observed Metrics Category:Heterocera